1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the quorum management of a calendaring and/or scheduling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a more connected world users are provided with tools for scheduling and managing of appointments such as meetings and other appointments. Inevitably, the productivity and success of the appointment or meeting depends on a specific set of one or more people attending the meeting. This particular set of people attending the appointment constitutes a quorum. Many appointments require a quorum to be present in order for the decisions made at the appointment or meeting to be binding and effective. Tools exist for inviting and coordinating of the scheduling of the appointment for a plurality of people using a variety of intercommunicating calendaring and scheduling tools. These existing tools permit appointment invitations to be sent to invitees and permit the invitees to accept the invitation, reject the invitation, propose a different appointment time and/or day, and the like.
Unfortunately, these tools do not permit the management of the appointment based on whether or not a quorum will be present at the appointment or meeting. Furthermore, these tools fail to allow members of the quorum to manage the scheduling, re-scheduling, or cancellation of the appointment. What is needed is a calendaring and scheduling tool that incorporates the existence of a quorum into the setting up the appointment as well as permitting the quorum to manage or adjust the appointment as needed.